I Want Diet (HunKai)
by istrikaisoo
Summary: Kim Jongin, wanita periang dan mempunyai banyak teman teman cantik yang mengelilinginya. Namun ketika Jongin yang baru sadar bahwa dia mencintai lelaki dari sahabat kecilnya yang bernama Oh Sehun, yang ternyata sahabatnya Luhan juga menyukainya, akankah hidup Kim Jongin akan berubah? tapi, "hei Jong, kau itu gendut! mana mungkin Sehun suka sama dirimu!". !WARN! GS!
1. chapter 1

hei kenalkan aku Kim Jongin, mahasiswa cantik dan baik hati heheheh. aku mempunyai sahabat tampan sejak kecil, bernama Oh Sehun. kami berdua seperti permen karet yang tidak akan terpisahkan. ya begitulah yang orang orang itu katakan. aku menyukai Sehun sejak dulu, ssstttt jangan bilang pada Sehun kalau aku menyukainya, ah tidak, aku mencintainya. semoga kelak dia bisa membalas perasaan ku ini.

tapi, pada malam dimana kami berdua sedang menonton TV di ruang tamu, Sehun mengaku bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta. oh tidak! dia JATUH CINTA?! dan seperti tersambar petir, Sehun mengaku dia menyukai sahabat ku, Luhan. wanita cantik, sexy, dan gaul itu. sakit? YA! hati ku sakit! aku yang bertubuh gendut dan tidak ada apa apanya ini dibanding luhan bisa apa? kalau aku kurus apa Sehun akan menjadi menyukaiku?

Ah! AKU HARUS KURUS!!


	2. chapter 2

haaaaiiii~

maaf aku baru banget dalam hal menulis. padahal cuman iseng2 doang. tp udah ada yg ngefav cerita aku, duuhh aku tuh terharuuu :-) aku mau hapus cerita satunya yg sama tp kok ga bisa ya? huhuhu kan orang jadi bingun nanti bacanya. pokoknya mohon dukungan, saran, dan kritiknya yaaa. aku juga ngetiknya di HP wahai sodara2 setanah air wkwk jd masih bingung. soooo, aku emang bakal lanjut ceritanya.

...

HunKai

...

#bab 1

Pagi yang cerah, secerah hati kedua kepala keluarga yang sudah menantikan istri mereka lahiran. keluarga Oh dan keluarga dari Kim yang masing masing menggendong bayi mereka. kedua keluarga tersebut sudah bersahabat sejak jaman kuliah dulu, hingga akhirnya mereka bertetangga. Hingga takdir pun membuat istri mereka hamil dan melahirkan di hari yang sama pula.

Nyonya Oh sangat senang dengan kehadiran anak pertamanya yang sudah sepakat dengan sang suami bahwa bayi mereka akan diberi nama Oh Sehun. Bayi laki laki yang tampan, putih seperti susu, bibir merah tipis, hidung yang mancung, dan tampak menggemaskan.

dilain tempat nyonya Kim pun tampak sangat senang dengan hadirnya anak kedua mereka. Bayi perempuan yang sangat menggemaskan, berbadan bulat, pipi gembil, bibir yang tebal menggemaskan, pantat semok, kulit berwarna tan, dan hidung yang mungil. Melahirkan anak yang kedua cukup berat menurut nyonya Kim, karena anak kedua mereka memiliki berat tubuh yang lumayan berat, 4,5kg. Ya Tuhan! Tapi setelah melihat bayinya yang sangat menggemaskan itu, heiii ngidam apa nyonya Kim selama ini hingga anak keduanya sangat besar? Tuan Kim dan jangan lupakan anak pertama mereka, Kim Junmyeon yang masih berumur 3th hanya tertawa senang melihat Kim Jongin. Ya, mereka sepakat memberi nama bayi gembil itu bernama Kim Jongin.

Sejak bayi Sehun dan Jongin selalu bersama. Posyandu bersama, chek up ke rumah sakit bersama, dan bahkan sakit pun bersama. Mereka selalu di takdirkan bersama. Keluarga Oh dan Keluarga Kim pun sangat senang membuat anak mereka selalu bersama.

Disaat usia mereka menginjak 5th, bersekolah di taman kanak kanak yang sama, Jongin tampak tidak bisa menjauh dari sehun, bahkan untuk ke toilet saja Jongin harus ikut menemani Sehun. Ya meskipun tidak sampai masuk ke dalam, tapii... aahhh sudahlah, biarkan masa kanak kanak mereka bahagia.

Kim Jongin yang berbadan besar sangat membutuhkan bantuan dari Sehun untuk membelanya ketika ia di ejek oleh teman temannya. Sehun yang sangat baik akan selalu menjadi pahlawan bagi Jongin. hingga suatu hari Jongin pun berkata, " Hunnie, jika cudah becal nanti, kamu halus tetap melindungi Jongie ya dan menikahi Jongie, janji?", jongin memberikan jari klingkingnya agar terpaut dengan jari klingking Sehun. Sehun menggangguk, "hmm, aku janji. Hunnie akan menikahi Jongie cepelti Appa dan Omma celta melindungi Jongie ceperli Cupelmen (Superman)".

entah anak berumur 5th sudah mengerti akan pernikahan darimana. Salahkan nyonya Kim yang selalu menonton drama televisi ditemani kedua anaknya. haahh...

Memasuki usia 18th, mereka tumbuh menjadi remaja yang bahagia. Sehun tumbuh menjadi lelaki tampan seperti pangeran, berbadan tegap, punggung yang pelukable, rahang yg tegas, tatapan mata tajam yang bisa membuat hati perempuan manapun jatuh hati, hidung mancung, kulit yang bersih putih, dada bidang, tinggi semampay, duh intinya Sehun bagaikan pangeran di negeri dongeng. Sedangkan Jongin tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang ceria, suka tersenyum, ramah dan baik hati, pipi gembil, hidung mungil, bibir yang kissable, dan tentu saja dengan berat badan 85kg yang membuat orang terheran heran, badan besar namun sangat lincah.

Takdir selalu membuat mereka bersama, hingga mereka memasuki kuliah yang sama pula tetapi berbeda fakultas. Sehun mengambil jurusan bisnis, agar dia mampu meneruskan perusahan dari Appanya. Sedangkan Jongin, tentu saja dia mengambil jurusan tata boga. Yap! bidang yang paling di sukai Jongin. Selain suka memasak, dia pun suka makan. Lihat saja berat badannya saat ini, bukannya kurus tapi bertambah besar. "Kita harus memilih jurusan sesuai dengan bidang yang kita sukai, Hun. Aku tak mau memilih jurusan lain, bisa bisa aku akan menjadi mahasiswa abadi, oh tidak!!" kata Jongin. Sehun pun hanya geleng geleng kepala mendengar jawaban Jongin. "Tapi kalau kau makan terus, kapan kau kurus Jongin? Apa kau tidak mau mencari pacar nanti ketika kuliah?" sahut Sehun. "Kan masih ada kau Oh Sehun" kata jongin dengan senyum senyum menggoda. aahhh...

TBC

haaiiiii~ maaf beettt ceritanya pasaran bhakakakak aku baru pertama nulis. aku awalnya bener2 cuman iseng ngepublis beginian. aku bingung gimana cara.ngehapus cerita aku yg satunya lagi. aku malah jadi ngeapload 2 story yg sama, pas aku hapus malah gagal. haaahhh~ tp.ku butuh saran dari kkalian. review sangat membantu ku gimana cerita yg aku buat. hehe makasiihhh yaaa~ ku sayang kalian


	3. chapter 3

cast : Sehun, Jongin (gs)

(Gs) - Luhan, Baekhyun, kyungsoo, lay.

Chanyeol, junmyeon, Kris

Sorry for typo!

Warn! GS!

...

(HunKai)

...

#BAB 2

"Hun.."

"Hunniieee..."

"Sehuuun!"

"WOOIIII OH SEHUUUNNNN, BANGUUUNNN!!!"

BRAK

BRUGHH

"Aiisshhhh! YA! KIM JONGIIIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!"

"Cepat bangun, dasar pemalas. kau tidak kuliah hah?!".

"Aarrgh! Genduuttt!!"

BRUGH, sebuah lemparan bantal mulus mendarat di kepala Sehun.

"Sial! kau mau aku tindih hah! Cepat bangun, dasar kurus kering."

Haaahhh begitulah ritual wajib setiap pagi di kediaman apartemen Sehun dan Jongin. Ya, mereka tinggal bersama setelah melanjutkan ke jenjang perkuliahan. Keluarga Kim sudah menitipkan anak besar mereka kepada Sehun. Mereka percaya bahwa Sehun akan selalu menjaga anak kesayangan mereka.

Setiap pagi, Jongin akan membangunkan Sehun dan memasak untuk sarapan sebelum mereka berangkat ke kampus bersama. Jongin sangat senang tentunya karena bisa membuatkan asupan setiap hari untuk Sehunnya. 'Sehun-nya?' yaa kalau kalian lupa ku ingatkan sekali lagi, Kim Jongin mencintai Oh Sehun. Berharap Sehun akan membalas rasa cintanya.

Pluk

"Aww..",Tiba tiba sebuah handuk terlempar kekepala Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja heheheh", Sehun yang tersenyum di pagi hari dan mengacak acak lembut surai rambut Jongin, membuat pipi gembilnya menjadi merah merona. duhh lucu sekali pipinya Jongin itu.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan Hun?" kata Jongin yang sedang menyiapkan piring untuk makan mereka. "Kau harus banyak makan Hunniie agar badan kurus kerempeng mu itu ada sedikit lemaknya".

"Sudah ku bilang badan ku ini perfect, sempurna. Kurus kerempeng darimana? aiisshh kau ini, mau lihat perut ku eoh?", Sehun mengangkat sedikit bajunya dan memperlihatkan perut kotak kotak bagai iklan L-Men dengan sedikit gaya yang ugghhh~ sekali.

blush

Astaga, mimpi apa Jongin semalam pagi pagi sudah di beri asupan vitamin menyehatkan dari badan Sehun yang super duper ughhh membuat pipinya merah bagai kepiting rebus. Lihat saja, perut berkotak kotak, dada bidang, puting coklat, kulit putih mulus, lubang pusar yg menggemaskan, dan pinggang dengan garus V yang membuat merinding. 'tidak tidak tidak! ini bukan hanya sempurna, ini membuat ku ingin masuk ke dalam baju mu Sehun.', pikiran Jongin di hatinya.

"Sempurna? kalau kata mu itu sempurna, aku bahkan lebih sempurna. lihat, badan ku sehat dan tentunya sangat sexy. ini baru yang dinamakan 'sem.pur.na' bagikan model pakaian dalam Victoria Secret". dengan bergaya ala ala model Victoria Secret.

Sungguh itu ingin membuat Sehun mual dan memasang tampang sedatar datarnya. Apa apaan katanya tadi? Model pakaian dalam? Victoria Secret? Kalau model susu untuk menumbuhkan berat badan baru cocok. Kalau bukan sahabat, sudah ingin Sehun pukul kepalanya pakai sendok yang ada di tangannya. aahh sabar huunnn...

"Cepat makannya Jong, nanti aku telat. Aku masuk jam pagi hari ini. Aku kan harus mengantar mu dulu."

"Oke siap Kapten! Makanan akan mendarat dengan cepat di tempat yang sudah merindukan asupannya". Sahut Jongin dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Jongin dan memperhatikan cara Jongin makan. Jongin makan dengan sangat lahap membuat Sehun tersenyum. Melihat ada sisa nasi di samping bibir Jongin, Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan membersihkan nasi dengan tisu.

"Makanlah dengan cantik Jong. Kau ini, muka mu cantik tapi ketika makan muka lu langsung berubah jadi orang yang tidak makan selama seminggu." Sehun tertawa dan tersenyum sangat manis. Disaat itu juga jantung Jongin rasanya ingin copot. Hanya diam dan muka langsung merah.

'Ya tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam? Tolong selamatkan hamba dari situasi manis seperti ini', batin Jongin.

"a a aku, aku, ah i iya Hunniie terimakasi" Jongin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, orang yang di senyumin hanya terkekeh kecil dan mengusap usap surai rambut Jongin.

"Kau manis sekali, ... gendut". Seketika itu juga Sehun langsung kabur dan tertawa sekencang kencangnya. membuat Jongin mendengus dan pupus harapan.

"YAAAK! OH SEHUN! KAU MAU KU BUNUH HAAHH!"

Aahh Sehun, tau kah kau kalau kata katamu itu sungguh membuat hati Jongin menjerit sakit hati?

Jongin sering di katai 'gendut' oleh teman temannya, tapi dia menggap itu hanya lelucon dan terkadang Jongin pun hanya menanggapinya dengan lelucon saja. Semenjak kecil dia emang gendut, setiap hari dikatai gendut pun membuat Jongin menjadi terbiasa, tidak semenyakitkan ketika dia kecil.

Tapi, ini kan.. Heiii! Ketika orang yang kalian sukai mengatakan kalau kita gendut, apa yang kalian rasakan? Ini adalah orang yang berbeda, ini Oh Sehun, orang yang Kim Jongin cintai. Sungguh ini beda rasanya, hati terasa bergetar sakit. Apa salahnya memiliki badan besar? Apakah mengganggu? Apakah merepotkan? Tak enak di pandang? Apakah tak pantas di puji? dan apakah tak pantas disukai atau di cintai? Apakah salah? Oke kalau gitu salahkan Mimi Peri yang sampai sekarang tak terjun dari langit yang terpampang nyata!!

Jongin sangat ingat, ketika mereka kecil tak pernah sekalipun Sehun mengatakan dirinya gendut. Sehun hanya mengatakan bahwa dirinya lucu dengan badan seperti itu, membuat Sehun gemas. Jongin jadi ingat ketika mereka berusia 17th, Sehun pernah mengatakan bahwa Jongin sungguh sexy.

#FLASHBACK ON

"Hunniie.."

"hmm ada apa Jonginie?"

"Apa aku jelek?"

"a... "

"Apa badan ku jelek?"

"jo... "

"Apa karena gendut itu membuat aku tidak pernah mempunyai pacar?"

"ti... "

"Apa aku tid..."

"YAAK Kim Jongin! Berhentilah menyela ucapan ku!" teriak Sehun, membuat bibir sexy Jongin mengerucut imut.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." dengan perlahan Jongin duduk disamping Sehun dan memeluk Jongin dengan erat. "Kau itu perempuan yang paling cantik yang pernah ku temui setelah Omma. Kau sangat baik, ceria, dan pintar memasak. Fisik itu relatif Jong, dilihat dari mana sisinya memandang. Ketika orang yang kau sukai tidak membalas perasaanmu hanya karena tubuh mu ini, itu tandanya dia bukan lelaki baik. Pilihlah lelaki yang mampu menerima mu dari segi apapun. Jangan hiraukan perkataan orang yang mengatakan kau itu gendut. Coba kulihat, kau itu sangat manis, cantik, imut, dan ... sexy", Sehun yang mengamati tubuh Jongin dan menyeringai, lalu meremas pinggang berlemak Jongin membuat muka Jongin memerah dan tertunduk malu.

"Yakk Oh Sehun jangan remas pinggang sexy ku. Aku ini calon model pakaian dalam dari Victoria Secret tau!"

"aahh sungguh aku menyesal mengatakan kau itu sexy jong". Raut muka Sehun yang tampak malas membuat Jongin tertawa lalu memeluk Sehun dengan erat. "Sa sa sakhiiitt Jhonghiinnn...", raut kesakitan Sehun membuat Jongin semakin erat memeluknya.

#FLASHBACK OFF

Dari situlah Jongin berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mau untuk menguruskan badannya.

Tapi, kenapa sekarang setelah kuliah Sehunnya menjadi berubah?

TBC

note:

Hai haaiiii, ff abal abalan ini datang lagii wkwkwkwk sumpaahhh aku tuh terharu liat review sama yg udah follow dan favorit, makasiihh bangeeeetttt huhuhuhu... mohon reviewnya lagi yaaa,minta kritik dan saran. tapi pliis banget kritik yang membangun.

mau curhat dikit, aku tuh sebel liat orang yang gampang banget ngasih kritik tajam buat author author lainnya. aku yang liat komennya aja sedih. kasihlah kritik yang membangun, bukan menyakitkan. kalau nanti authornya pada males buat ff lagi, siapa lagi yang bikin ff lagi nanti? banyak banget author pada hiatus, ku sedih. huhuhu semoga mereka mendapatkan pencerahan dan mau membuat ff rame lg. ku sayang kalian semuuuaaaa~ maaf ocehannya panjang. dan terimakasih udah mau membaca ff abal abal ku ini hehehhe

love yuuu *


	4. Chapter 4

cast : Sehun, Jongin (gs)

(Gs) - Luhan, Baekhyun, kyungsoo, lay.

Chanyeol, junmyeon, Kris

Sorry for typo!

Warn! GS!

...

(HunKai)

...

#BAB 3

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kampus Jongin hanya terdiam, tidak biasanya Jongin diam seperti ini ketika bersama Sehun. Membuat Sehun heran dan akhirnya bertanya, "hei, kau kenapa?". yang ditanya hanya diam dan hanya menatap kaca jendela saja, 'apa dia sedang kesurupan?' begitulah pikiran Sehun.

Setelahnya Sehun hanya diam dan tetap fokus mengendarai mobilnya, sesekali memperhatikan Jongin yang sudah beberapa kali menghela nafas. 'mungkin dia kekenyangan karena banyak makan tadi jadi nafasnya menjadi susah', batin Sehun membuatnya terkekeh kecil.

Sesampainya di kampus dan menuju gedung jurusan tata boga, Jongin tetap diam hingga mobil berhenti di depan pintu gedung Jongin hanya diam.

"Jong.."

"Jongin.."

"Jonginaa.."

"aahhh, Jonginiie ku sayang..", tepat ketika Sehun mengatakan 'sayang' Jongin memandang Sehun, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Iya Sehuniie ku sayang, maaf aku sedang tidak fokus", Jongin menjawab dengan tersenyum dan kekehan yang sangat manis, membuat Sehun membalas senyumannya dan mengusap usap lembut kepala Jongin. Inilah yang membuat Jongin bertambah sangat menyukai Sehun ketika Sehun mengusap usap kepala Jongin dan tersenyum manis.

Kiss

Bengong.

'Astaga apa yang Sehun lakukan?'

Sehun mencium kening Jongin. Ya, hanya kening. Tapi tahukah kalian bahwa ketika seorang lelaki mencium kening kalian bukan di bibir, itu menandakan bahwa lelaki itu sangat menyayangi si perempuan.

Jongin terdiam dan mukanya menjadi merah. Malu, senang, bingung, dan rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang kencangnya, 'aaakkkkkkk...'

"a a apa, apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?" dengan kepala tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu malunya.

"Mencium mu tentu saja", Sehun yang menyadari sikap Jongin hanya menahan tawanya.

"Tapi, tapi kenapa kau mencium ku?"

"Pppffttt, HAHAHHAHAHA..." tak tahan lagi Sehun menahan tawanya, membuat Jongin menjadi heran.

"... kenapa kau begitu imut Jonginaaa. Kau lucu sekali. Ingin rasanya aku memelukmu". Tiba tiba saja Sehun memeluknya dan masih terus tertawa. Jongin meskipun heran namun senang tentu saja.

Setelah Sehun mengatakan bahwa dirinya imut dan lucu lalu memeluknya. Membuat Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun dengan tersenyum miris.

'Kenapa kau seperti ini Sehun? Membuat ku semakin hari semakin mencintai mu. Tidak salahkan aku mencintai mu, Sehun? Sahabat ku sendiri?' batin Jongin.

Setelah mereka melepaskan pelukannya, Sehun tetap tersenyum, "Jonginiie, makanya kalau kau makan jangan banyak banyak. Lihat muka mu tadi, seperti ahjumma kantin kampus yang sedang menunggu pelanggannya yang tidak datang datang, ppfffttt.. haahahhaha".

Aahhhhh baru saja Jongin senang dengan sikap perhatian Sehun, lalu dengan tiba tiba dijatuhkan, bagaikan MC yang salah menyebutkan nama pemenang untuk Miss Universe.

"Aku membenci mu Sehun!"

"Aku juga mencintai mu Jongin"

'Sudah cukup! Ini membuat ku semakin jatuh terdalam inti bumi'

"Serius Jongin, kau ini. Aku sudah katakan padamu jangan makan terlalu banyak. Membuat mu akan sakit ketika kau terlalu banyak makan. Aku tidak ingin sahabat ku yang lucu ini sakit" kata sehun.

'Sahabat ya, apakah kita hanya sahabat? Tidak bisakah lebih Hun?'

"Ya ya ya, sahabat. Tapi serius Hun aku tidak kekeyangan. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan, hmmm mata kuliahku. Ah aku mempunyai teman teman cantik di kelas. Mereka sungguh baik terhadapku. Kau harus bertemu mereka Hunniie dan mentraktir kami." oceh panjang lebar Jongin.

"Oke siap bos, sekarang waktunya kau keluar dari mobil ini sebelum aku telat mata kuliah dari Miss Hyo, kau tahu sendiri Miss Hyo itu seperti apa ketika mahasiswa laki laki telat kan?". kata Sehun mengingatkan.

Siapa orang yang mau telat di mata kuliah Miss Hyo? Jika Perempuan yang telat, maka akan di ceramahi habis habisan, sedangkan jika laki laki yang telat, duuhhh bisa bisa orang itu akan di ajak dinner olehnya, tapi ini hanya untuk laki laki tampan saja ya, Sehun kan tampan.

"Oke. Aku masuk ya Hun. Bye."

Tepat setelah Jongin membuka pintu mobil Sehun, Jongin langsung di sambut oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun. Langsung saja Jongin mengetuk kaca jendela mobil Sehun, dan di sambut raut muka jengkel dari sang punya mobil.

"Apalagi Jongin! Aku akan telat!"

Jongin langsung membawa Luhan dan Baekhyun mendekat kaca jendela, "Hun kenalkan sahabat ku, Luhan dan Baekhyun".

"Yak, Jong aku akan tel ... eh, ah, haiii.. Aku Sehun", dengan tiba tiba raut muka Sehun berubah senang dan sedikit terlihat, gugup.

"Huh dasar kau, lihat kan teman ku cantik cantik. Wanita yang memakai eye liner tebal dan sangat cerewet ini Baekhyun.. Aww! Yak Baek sakit!". keluh Jongin setelah Baekhyun mencubit perut berlemak Jongin.

"Hai, aku Baekyun, salam kenal. Jangan dengarkan apa kata Jongin, aku orang pendiam kok", Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Sehun, "Ah tak masalah, Jongin suka begitu. Aku Sehun".

"Apanya yang pendiam? Orang meninggal saja kalau kau teriak bisa langsung hidup kembali. Nah yang wanita cantik dan sexy ini namanya Luhan, kenalkan Hun."

"Aku Luhan, sahabat Jongin, salam kenal", Luhan tersenyum sangat manis membuat Sehun terdiam takjub, tak membalas ucapannya dan hanya mengenggam tangan mulus Luhan.

"Kheemmm..." seru Jongin.

"A ah maaf, aku Sehun. Sahabat Jongin juga. Salam kenal Luhan." Sehun tersenyum malu dan gugup.

"Tckk, sudah pegangan tangannya, nanti tangan luhan akan rabies bila terus terus kau genggam Hun", kata jongin yang mulai cemburu melihat reaksi Sehun ketika bertemu Luhan.

"Sudah sana, nanti kau telat dan jangan sampai kau dinner dengan wanita tua itu Sehun, ingat hari ini aku akan memasak makan malam". Kata Jongin mengingatkan Sehun tentang Miss Hyo, dan untuk mengalihkan rasa cemburunya. Ingatkan Jongin untuk membuat Sehun jangan dekat dekat dengan Luhan.

"Astaga aku sampai lupa, oke aku pergi dulu ya". Sehun pun membawa mobilnya menjauhi gedung tata boga dan menuju gedungnya.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas dengan mengisi obrolan obrolan lucu mengenai Sehun. Sesekali Jongin memperhatikan Luhan dari atas hingga bawah. Luhan sangat cantik, kulit putih bersih, rambut lurus berwarna coklat, senyum yang manis, sexy, modis, dan tentu saja langsing. Pantas saja Sehunnya langsung terpukau.

Tapi Sehun tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu, meskipun Jongin baru habis dari salon termahal dan terkenal akan make over kerennya, bagai orang yang datang dengan tampilan seperti pemulung dan keluar sudah seperti model papan atas. Padahal Jongin menghabiskan uang jajannya hanya untuk kesalon itu untuk membuat Sehun terpana dan menyukainya. Tapiii...

#FLASHBACK ON

Setelah Jongin menghabiskan waktu berharganya di salon, jongin memutuskan akan ke tumah Sehun untuk membuatnya terpana akan kecantikannya hari ini.

Sesampainya di rumah Sehun, Jongin disambut dengan keterkejutan dari nyonya Oh, "Maaf, mencari siapa ya?". dengan bingung karena orang yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lalu tertawa. "Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau ini siapa sebenarnya?".

Setelah tawanya reda Jongin pun memeluk nyonya Oh, membuat Nyonya Oh menjadi kaget. "Astaga Ahjumma, ini Jongin." memutar mutar badannya, mengibaskan gaun cantiknya dan rambut tergerai indahnya, dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Astaga Jongin, aku sampai tidak mengenali mu, kau cantik sekali", dengan tidak percayanya Nyonya Oh sampai memeluk Jongin kembali.

"Nde Ahjumma, terimakasih. Hmmm tapi apa Sehun ada di rumah?"

"Ya, kau kekamarnya saja. Tunjukkan kecantikan mu padanya hari ini. Buatlah dia menyukaimu", goda Nyonya Oh.

Pipi merah menjadi sangat merah, 'oh astaga, apakah ahjumma tau kalau aku menyukai sehun?' batin Jongin.

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya. Fighting Jongin, ahjumma mendukung mu", tanganyg terkepal dan menunjukkan semangat nyonya Oh membuat jongin terharu dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

"He'em trimakasih ahjumma, terimakasih".

Setelah adegan merestuinya nyonya Oh, akhirnya Jongin menaiki tangga untuk ke kamar Sehun di lantai 2. Kamar sehun memang tidak pernah terkunci, oleh karena itu langsung masuklah Jongin dan melihat Sehun sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya sedang membaca buku.

Dengan perlahan Jongin berjalan untuk mengagetkan Sehun. Tiba tiba Jongin memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Tak disangka Jongin, Sehun menggenggam dan mengelus tangan Jongin, membuat jongin tersenyum senang.

"Apakah aku tidak mengagetkan mu, Sehunniie?", kata Jongin dengan suara halus dan menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung tegap dan nyaman milik Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap manja mu. Lagi pula, mana pernah Omma memeluk ku dari belakang dengan cara mengendap endap seperti maling?" Jawab Sehun dengan tertawa ringan.

"Apa kau tidak suka jika aku bermanja dengan mu Hunniie?"

"Tidak, aku sungguh menyukainya. Teman yang aku punya pun hanya kau Jonginniie, karena aku tak mau kau jauh dari pengawasan mu. Apa kau ingat? Aku akan selalu melindungi mu, bukan sebagai superman, tapi sebagai Oh Sehun", genggaman tangan Sehun semakin erat, membuat hati Jongin menghangat.

'Bolehkah aku berharap Hun? Dengan sikap mu seperti ini, bolehkah aku berharap bahwa kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap ku?' batin Jongin.

Setelah sekian lama Jongin memeluk dari belakang, Sehun melepaskan Jongin dan menghadap Jongin. Setelahnya Sehun terkejut apa yang di depannya.

"Oh astaga!"

"Hey, tidak usah terkejut seperti itu. Aku tau aku cantik hun", dengan percaya dirinya Jongin menunjukkan senyum paling manisnya membuat Sehun terpana. Tapi setelah beberapa menit Sehun tak kunjung bicara, Sehun hanya memperhatikan Jongin, membuat Jongin tertunduk malu dengan semburat merah di muka cantiknya.

"Hmm, Sehun. a a apa yang kau lakukan? Heyy sudaahh jangan lihat aku lagi. Sana pergi", Jongin mendorong Sehun menjauh lalu mengusirnya keluar. Hey Jong, kamar siapa itu sebenarnya, huhhh...

Sehun yang setelah di dorong Jongin tidak menggubris usiran Jongin. Sehun duduk dan masih memperhatikan Jongin. Lihat saja, meskipun Jongin berbadan besar, tapi dengan tampilannya saat ini sungguh cantik. Rambut brown yang di gerai, terdapat jepitan bunga yang manis, membuat Jongin semakin terlihat cantik. Make up sederhana, mata sayu yang menggoda, hidung mungil, bibir pink yang tebal sungguh sexy, pipi merah tembam yang lucu, dagu sedikit terbelah, memakai gaun pink yang cantik, kulitnya yang tan eksotis, sungguh Jongin sangat terlihat seperti gadis manis yang sangat cantik.Tapi tiba tiba ...

"Hahahahahahhahahahah..." Sehun tertawa sangat kencang membuat Jongin heran.

"Apa yang lucu?" dengan sebal dan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

"Kau! hahaha".

"Apa aku jelek? Bilang saja Hun! dan hentikan tawa mu, aku membencinya".

"okeoke", kata sehun dengan muka merah karena tertawa tadi. "Kau itu seperti, badut". Kembalilah Sehun tertawa dengan sangat kecang.

Dengan kaget atas perkataan Sehun, membuat Jongin sakit hati dan menangis dengan kencang lalu memukul Sehun dengan membabi buta.

'Ya Tuhan, apakah Sehun sejahat itu mengatakan aku badut? Jika aku tidak mempunyai perasaan lebih padanya hanya sebagai sahabat jelas aku akan membalas perkataannya, tidak sampai semenyakitkan ini. Apakah tidak ada secercah harapan untuk membuat Sehun menyukai ku?' batin Jongin.

"He heyy Jong, kenapa kau menangis eoh? Maafkan aku, sungguh. Aku hanya bercanda. Jonginniie, sudah jangan menangis, nanti cantiknya hilang", Sehun terlihat panik ketika Jongin menangis setelah dia mengatakan dirinya badut. Sungguh Sehun merasa bersalah telah mengatakannya.

"Kau jahat Hun, kau sungguh jahat", teriak Jongin sambil memukul mukul Sehun.

Akhirnya Sehun memeluk jongin dengan erat, "Maafkan aku Jongin, maaf". Hingga Jongin menjadi tenang, barulah Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus kepala Jongin dengan lembut.

"Jonginniie ku sayang".

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku masih marah padamu".

"Maaf". Sehun memeluk dan mencium kening Jongin.

'Tolong hentikan sikap berubah ubah mu ini Sehun. Kau membuat ku bimbang'. batin Jongin.

"Kau sungguh cantik", kata Sehun dengan tersenyum.

"Sungguh?" jawab Jongin dengan muka polosnya sehabis nangis, membuat Sehun tersenyum dan mencubit pipi gembil Jongin.

"He'em, sungguh. Tapi, aku lebih suka kau terlihat natural seperti biasanya. Kau sungguh terlihat sangat cantik. apa kau tahu sesuatu Jong?".

"Tidak, apa itu Hun?"

"Ketika seorang wanita memiliki hati dan perilaku yang baik, tanpa polesan mahal pun dia akan terlihat sangat cantik. itu yang namanya inner beauty. Kecantikan dari dalam diri lebih penting dibanding seorang wanita yang menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk kecantikan luar. Tapi sikapnya sangat buruk. Lelaki mana pun tidak akan pernah melihatnya," kata Sehun dan berdiri lalu mengambil tissue.

"Kau sangat cantik meskipun tanpa polesan ini," Sehun menghapus make up jongin. Jongin menurut dan menutup kedua matanya dan tersenyum merasakan usapan lembut Sehun.

"Kau sungguh memiliki hati dan perilaku yang baik, sangat ceria membuat orang orang yang berada disekitar mu menjadi ceria. Nah, sudah selesai. Hmmm kau sungguh cantik tanpa olesan kimia itu". Sehun mencubit dan mengelus kepa Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum malu dan menunduk.

"Aku sayang padamu, Hun", Jongin memeluk Sehun dengan perasaan yang semakin memporak porandakan hatinya. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku".

"Aku juga sayang padamu, dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu". Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin. Tapi tiba tiba...

PLAK

"AAWWW! Apa yang kau lakukan Jong?! Sakit!" teriak Sehun dan mengelus kepalanya yang habis di pukul Jongin.

"Aku masih marah padamu".

"Tapi aku kan sudah meminta maaf!".

"Kata maaf tidak cukup. Aku tak mau tahu, selama seminggu ini kau harus mentraktir ku makan ayam di tempat makan favorit ku".

"Aah kau ini, bahkan masakan mu lebih enak dibanding ahjumma itu".

"Aku tak mau tahu, ayo sekarang kau siap siap untuk makan disana. aku menunggu di bawah."

Aahhh dan berakhirlah mereka dengan Sehun yang mentraktir Jongin memakan ayam, membuat berat badan Jongin bertambah.

#FLASHBACK OFF

Tapi setelah mengingat perkataan Sehun dahulu, bahwa dia lebih menyukai wanita yang tanpa akem up, dan melihat reaksi Sehun terhadap penampilan Luhan tadi membuat Jongin meringis. Apakah yang dikatakan Sehun bohong? Sungguh sakit rasanya.

'Aku tahu aku gendut, tidak secantik dan tidak langsing seperti Luhan. Tapi apakah tidak ada sekecil harapan untuk membuat Sehun menyukai ku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Sehun melihat ku dan membalas persaan sepihak ini?' batin jongin.

TBC

#Note:

Haayy aku kembali datang heheh. terimakasih yang sudah review, follow, dan memfavoritkan cerita nista ini, POKOKNYA AKU CINTA KALIAAANNNN #ketchupmanja hahahah dan aku mau sedikit kasih tau, tentang dosen yang seperti cerita diatas itu benar benar terjadi di kampus aku wkwkwk tepatnya di jurusan teman aku. yah meskipun ga diajak dinner, tp hanya digoda goda manis manjah sama beliau. wkwkwkwk

Pokoknya buat kalian maaf ga bs balas review, tapi kalian membuat aku yg bener bener amatiran jadi tau. untuk memperpanjang alur cerita sedang aku usahakan. aku ga bs nulis ampe banyak banget ribuat kata gitu. maklum masih amatiran dan btw aku ngetiknya selalu di hp, jd kadang suka lemot gitu, #maafHpjadul wkwkkw, karena laptop ku rusak setelah melaksanakan skripsi wkwkwk jadi maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya akan tanda baca dan sebagainya ya.

makasih buat saran kalian juga, aku bener2 baru banget tentang nulis cerita wkwkwk aku tuh aslinya ga bisa nulis sama ga bisa ngomong yg baku kek gini. aslinya aku mah ngomongnya ga jauh jauh dr anjir anjiran, hidup ku penuh dengan kata anjir huahahhaha. daaannn mohon reviewnya agar aku semangat dan tau dimana letak kekurangan dan kesalahan ku. maaciiwww~

oiaaa, untuk adegan yg real rate 'M' alias enci atau ence atau NC wkwkkw akan ditulis oleh author idola akuuu. dia ini author udh senpai bgt (pasti kalian kenal), aku baru tau ff gr2 dia, dan ff pertama yg aku baca ya ceritanya dia. mana langsung ada adegan nc bhakakka aiguuu~ mau tau siapa? yap, nanti aku kasih tau di chapter lainnya ya heheheh


	5. Chapter 5

cast : Sehun, Jongin (gs)

(Gs) - Luhan, Baekhyun, kyungsoo, lay.

Chanyeol, junmyeon, Kris

Sorry for typo!

Warn! GS!

(HunKai)

#BAB 4

"Oke, jadi untuk mata kuliah Mr. Park kali ini kita berkelompok. Aahh kapan kita tidak akan berkelompok lagi? Aku bosan dengan kalian, huh", setelelah menyelesaikan mata kuliah Mr. Park, Kai, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Yixing, dan Baekhyun berduskusi untuk menentukan tempat untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Mr. Park.

"Sial! Kau kira aku tidak bosan dengan omongan mu yang berisik itu, Baek?!" kata Kyungsoo sambil menarik rambut Baekhyun.

Luhan yang melihat perdebatan tak penting itu pun hanya memutar matanya, lalu memperhatikan Jongin. "Jong, bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan di apartemen mu saja?"

Seketika semuanya terdiam lalu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Apakah Sehun ada disana? aku penasaran setelah mendengar cerita kalian tentang Sehun", setelah sekian lama akhirnya Yixing pun bersuara di ikuti oleh anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm, boleh. Kapan kita mulai mengerjakannya?"

"Sekarang!", seru Luhan dengan semangat dan senyum yang lebar.

"Okay, Let's go! Hari ini aku bawa mobil, jadi mari kita ke mobil ku." kata Baekhyun yang langsung menggeret lengan gemuk Jongin.

Selama perjalanan menuju apartemen Jongin, mereka tertawa dan bernyayi. Tiba-tiba Luhan bertanya mengenai Sehun, "Hmm Jonginiie, Sehun pulang jam berapa?"

"Sehun pulang sekitar jam 5 sore, dan sekarang masih jam 1 siang. Jadi masih ada banyak waktu untuk kita mengerjakan tugasnya sebelum Sehun datang".

"Oh, jadi sejak kapan kalian dekat sampai bisa tinggal satu apartemen dengannya?" dengan tiba-tiba Luhan bertanya dengan raut muka serius. Entah mengapa perasaan Jongin menjadi tak enak setelah Luhan bertanya tentang Sehun kepadanya. Tapi Jongin mengelengkan kepalanya untuk melupakan perasaan tersebut, 'tenang Jong, Luhan adalah sahabat mu' batin Jongin.

"Sejak kecil, ah tidak, sejak kami di lahirkan. Kami dilahirkan di tempat dan di waktu yang sama. Orang tua kami pun juga bersahabat dan bertetangga. Sejak saat itu lah aku dan Sehun tak bisa di pisahkan seperti permen karet yang nempel di baju" jawab Jongin sambil tertawa kencang.

"Lalu sifat Sehun seperti apa?", tanya Luhan lagi.

"Sehun baik, bertanggung jawab, menyebalkan, usil, suka mengganggu ku, dan ... Hey kenapa kau selalu bertanya tentang Sehun?"

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Yixing dengan polosnya, membuat semua yang didalam mobil memperhatikan ingin mendengar jawaban Luhan. Sedangkan Jongin, perasannya menjadi tak tenang setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Yixing. Badannya menjadi tegang. Jika benar Luhan menyukai Sehun, Jongin harus bagaimana? Luhan dan Jongin bagaikan langit dan bumi. Jelas sekali Sehunnya pasti akan memilih Luhan dibandingkan dirinya. Penantiannya selama bertahun-tahun akan sia-sia. Gerak gerik dan gelisah Jongin tak luput dari pandangan Kyungsoo.

Luhan yang diberi pertanyaan hanya diam, lalu menatap Jongin, "Tidak, aku hanya bertanya. Aku baru saja putus dari Chanyeol, tak mungkin aku langsung menyukai Sehun, kau ini ada-ada saja", dengan tersenyum dan kekehan kecil Luhan menjawab.

Jongin yang mendengar itupun langsung tenang dan tersenyum, "Haahh, ku kira. Baguslah".

"loh kenapa? Apa kau menyukai Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. "a-ah ti-tidak. hahaha pertanyaan kau ini hahaha" jawab Jongin dengan gugup.

Setelah perbincangan yang menegangkan menurut Jongin itu, tibalah mereka di apartemennya. Setelah masuk pun mereka tidak langsung mengerjakan tugas dari Mr. Park, mereka mengobrol dan membuat cemilan untuk dimakan saat mengerjakannya. Setelah selesai memasak akhirnya mereka pun memulai mengerjakan tugas. Tidak perlu waktu lama, suasana yang hening kini menjadi ribut kembali.

"Aaahhh aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran Mr. Park!" teriak baekhyun. Semua pun menganggukkan kepala dan menghembuskan nafas tanda menyerah.

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung membuat masakan saja tanpa menghitung kalorinya" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Dan apakah harus menghitung diameter dari potongan cabai?", yang tadinya bersemangat semua orang meninggalkan pekerjaannya setelah apa yang Yixing katakan.

Jongin yang dari tadi hanya memakan cemilannya pun akhirnya bersuara, "Aku hanya bisa memasak dan makan. Apakah Mr. Park tak mengerti, kalau semua orang hanya tahu bahwa masakan itu enak atau tidak. Kenapa kita harus menghitung potongan diameter dari bahan masakan? huh memang siapa yang peduli potongan itu panjang atau pendek". dan kembalilah Jongin menyantap cemilannya setelah mengatakan kalimat yang panjang.

Baekhyun yang kesal karna sedari tadi Jongin hanya makan tanpa mengerjakan bagian tugasnya akhirnya melempar kue ke Jongin, "YAA Kim Jongin! Kerjamu hanya makan saja! Cepat selesaikan!".

Jongin yang mendapat lemparan makanan pun kesal, "Hey Nona byun! Kau membuang-buang makanan! Apakah kau tak sayang makanan hah?!". Setelah memarahi Baekhyun, Jongin mengambil kue nya yang jatuh di pangkuannya dan memakannya. Duuhhh sebegitunya Jongin sama makanan...

Baekhyun tak habis fikir dan akhirnya dia pun menyerah. Hanya Luhan yang masih betah mengerjakan tugasnya. "Aku sudah selesai. Aku sudah menghitung berapa kalori untuk masakan kita kali ini, dan untuk hitungan yang lain akan aku bantu. Tapi Jongin, aku ingin ke toilet. Bisa kau tunjukkan dimana toiletnya?" tanya Luhan. yang lain hanya diam tak habis fikir. Beruntung mereka satu kelompok dengannya, jika tidak mana bisa kelar mereka mengerjakan tugas dari Mr. Park.

"A-aah ya, kau lurus saja, ditengah diantara kamar itu adalah toilet".

"Trimakasih, aku permisi dulu".

Setelah Luhan memasuki pintu toilet, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu, dan ternyata itu adalah Sehun.

"Aku pulang Jong.. Eh, hay." Sehun kaget karena apartemennya ramai oleh perempuan-perempuan cantik teman Jongin.

"Ah Sehun, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Jongin.

"Hay Sehun.." sapa Baekhyun, Yixing, dan kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang Jong kalau teman-teman mu akan datang kesini? Jadi aku bisa berlama-lama di kampus", tanya sehun dan langsung duduk disamping Jongin.

"hehe maafkan aku Hun", Jawab jongin dengan memasang muka imutnya dan langsung dihadiahi timpukan di dahinya. "huh sakit tahu, hmm kenalkan Hun teman ku. Ini Kyungsoo dan Yixing. kau masih ingat dengat Baekhyun kan".

"Hmmm ya. Hay, aku Sehun". Kyungsoo dan Yixing bersalaman secara bergantian dengan Sehun.

"Mereka kesini untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok dan sekalian ingin mengenal dirimu Hun". Sehun hanya mendengarkan dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hmmm lalu dimana Luhan?" tanya Sehun dan matanya langsung mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan.

"Dia ada di..."

"Oh, Sehun kau sudah pulang?" belum sempat Jongin menjawab, Luhan yang dicari pun akhirnya keluar dari toilet.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan pun seketika diam, terus memperhatikan Luhan hingga dia duduk, setelah itu barulah tersadar dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm ya, kalau aku belum pulang aku takkan ada disini", jawab Sehun dengan senyum bodohnya. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

Baekhyun yang menyadari pada tampilan Luhan yang berbeda, menjadi lebih rapih, bibir yang berwarna merah, harum parfum yang habis di semprotkan, dan tatanan rambut yang lebih rapih, "Kau habis berdandan Lu?".

Luhan kaget dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Tidak, aku hanya merapihkannya saja". dan setelah itu tak ada pertanyaan lagi dari mereka.

Jongin yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Baekhyun langsung melihat Luhan. Lihatlah, Luhan begitu cantik, pantas saja Sehunnya langsung mendekatinya dan memandanginya, huh.. dan kini terjadilah pendekatan ala Sehun.

"Lu, kau sekelas dengan Jongin?", tanya Sehun basa basi, yang ditanya hanya tersenyum anggun dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Rumah mu dimana Lu?", seketika semuanya berteriak dan menggoda Sehun. Sehun yang di goda hanya tersenyum dan tetap memperhatikan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan, duh lihat saja muka putih mulusnya menjadi merah merona membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

Lalu Jongin?

Jongin yang melihat keributan yang disebabkan oleh teman-temannya karena menggoda Sehun dan Luhan hanya tersenyum miris dan terdiam. Situasi macam apa ini? Apakah kalian tahu, ketika kalian memendam perasaan cinta terhadap seseorang secara diam-diam, dan dihadapkan siatuasi seperti ini, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?

Melihat Jongin yang terus terdiam membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, 'apakah Jongin cemburu?' batin Kyungsoo. Karena penasaran akhirnya dia pun bertanya, "Kenapa kau hanya diam jong?"

Jongin terlihat gugup dan bingung, membuat Kyung akhirnya bisa menebak kenapa Jongin diam.

"Jika Jongin itu diam tandanya ia akan segera lapar hahaha" jawab Sehun, dan Jongin hanya tersenyum miris. "Ck, padahal kau daritadi hanya makan Jong, Cepat sekali kau laparnya, lihat badan mu sudah seperti gentong! gimana kau bisa di sukai pria-pria tampan di kampus hah?" teriak Baekhyun yang dihadiahi timpukan bertubi-tubi dari Jongin.

"Hmmm tidak, aku hanya berfikir kalau kalian terlihat cocok jika bersama", mata Jongin membulat lebar dan kaget sendiri mendengar ucapannya, 'SHIT! Apa yang baru saja aku katakan tadi? Aaarrgghhh bodoh kau Kim Jongin!' teriak batin Jongin.

"Ma-maksudku makanan ini terlihat sangat cocok jika di masak hahaha iya benar, masakannya sangat cocok. Kalau Sehun dan Luhan mana cocok, lihat saja Luhan sangat cantik dan Sehun uh jelek, kulitnya saja pucat. Sangat tidak cocok dengannya", lanjut panjang lebar Jongin membuat yang lain terheran-heran.

'Karena Sehun hanya cocok dengan ku, ya hanya dengan Kim Jongin', batin Jongin.

"Tampan", Luhan mengatakannya dengan tersenyum miring dan terus memperhatikan Sehun, "Kau sangat tampan. Benar kan?". Jongin yang tadi menundukkan kepalanya langsung mengangkat kepalanya mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Tentu saja aku tampan, dan kau sangat cantik", balas Sehun yang masih saling memandang dengan Luhan dan juga tersenyum miring.

'Apakah Luhan sedang menggoda Sehunnyaa? Ah tidak, Luhan sangat baik dan dia adalah sahabatku. Pasti dia hanya mengatakan sejujurnya'. Batin jongin.

Jongin yang cemburu langsung memukul kepala Sehun menyuruhnya untuk kekamar dan tidak boleh keluar sampai teman-temannya pulang. Sehun yang di pukul pun menurut, ingat? Tangan Jongin besar dan kuat jadi daripada kepalanya menjadi bodohdan gagar otak karena di pukul terus akhirnya dia menurut saja.

Disaat yang lainnya tertawa karena tingkah Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah Jongin. Memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Jongin terhadap Sehun.

Karena tertawa yang membuat mereka menjadi lapar, akhirnya tugas mereka pun terabaikan, lalu mereka kembali mengobrol dan membuat cemilan. Haahhh~

Disaat yang lain tengah tertawa, dengan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bertanya dengan seriusnya, "Jongin, apa kau menyukai Sehun?". Semua menjadi diam dengan raut terkagetnya dan fokus memperhatikan Jongin. Jongin diam sangat kaget dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"A-apa? Menyukai Se- Sehun? A-aku? haha tentu saja tidak hahahha..", jawab Jongin gugup dan matanya mengarah ke arah pintu, tak sanggup menatap teman-temannya.

"Kau sungguh menyukainya Jong", kata Kyungsoo, "Kau bahkan tak mau menatap muka kita", kata Yixing melanjutkan. "dan kau tidak bisa berbohong pada kami jong", sambung Baekhyun, "Pantas saja kau terlihat cemburu tadi". Sedangkan Luhan hanya memperhatikan tak berniat untuk bertanya.

Bingung, tentu saja bingung apa yang akan dia katakan, apa perlu jujur atau berbohong? Tapi kalau dia berbohong maka akan bertambah sakit perasaannya jika tidak jujur dengan sahabatnya. dan jika jujur mungkin mereka akan bisa membantunya membuat Sehun juga menyukai dirinya.

"Haahhh baiklah. Aku tak bisa berbohong pada kalian. Ya ya ya aku menyukainya, ah tidak! Aku bahkan mencintainya, aaaah bagaimana ini?" Jongin menjawab dengan raut muka yang frustasi dan menarik-narik rambutnya. Semuanya hanya menghela nafas.

"Maafkan kami Jong membuat kau tak nyaman disaat kami menggoda Luhan dan Sehun", kata Baekhun dan langsung memeluk Jongin. Jongin pun membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan tersenyum kepada semuanya. "Maafkan aku Jongin, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud", Luhan pun juga memeluk Jongin.

"Tak apa", balas Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan tersenyum terharu.

"Ceritalah", dengan begitu mulailah cerita Jongin bagaimana bisa akhirnya ia mencintai Sehun, dan yang membuat hatinya bimbang.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus kurus jongin! Buat Sehun menyukaimu juga", usul Yixing yang dihadiahi tepukan di kepalanya oleh Baekhyun. "Aku setuju dengan usul itu, aah kau sungguh pintar Xing".

"YAA! Sakit bodoh! Kalau kau setuju kenapa kau memukulku?!", Yixing mengelus kepalanya dan dimarahi oleh Kyungsoo karena berisik, mereka tak ingin membuat sehun mendengar cerita ini. Jongin pun meskipun kaget dengan usul tersebut dan sempat berfikir akhirnya menyetujuinya.

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok Kim Jongin akan melakukan program diet. SEMANGAAATTT!!!"

TBC

note:

membosankan ya ceritanya? heheheh maaf kan daku, karena emang aku baru dalam hal nulis seperti ini, jd harap maklum~

Dan untuk yang meminta panjangin, mianhe.. aku bingung mau nulis apa kalo kepanjangan heheh tapi aku berusaha apdet cepet meskipun pendek2 perchapternya.

daaannn btw siapa yg suka BTS disini? yang mau nonton wings tour mereka tapi ga kedapetan tiketnya? yaaa kita sama wkwkkwk. aku mau nonton tapi masih ragu. dan taraaa~ ga dapet tiket. antara seneng, kesel, lega, iri jadi satu. seneng juga uang utuh, tp kesel ga jd nonton taehyung kuuu huaaaaa~ pokoknya jalan bertemu BTS tak semulus bertemu oppa EXO wkwkwkwk

mohon untuk reviewnya yaaa biar aku semangat dan tau kesalahan aku biar aku perbaiki, maaciiwwww~


	6. Chapter 6

cast : Sehun, Jongin (gs)

(Gs) - Luhan, Baekhyun, kyungsoo, lay.

Chanyeol, junmyeon, Kris

Sorry for typo!

Warn! GS!

(HunKai)

#BAB 5

Semua sepakat untuk membantu Jongin melaksanakan program dietnya, namun karena sibuknya kuliah dan tugas yang menumpuk membuat mereka menunda program diet Jongin. Lagi pula mereka memberikan Jongin waktu untuk berkangen ria dengan berbagai makanan agar nantinya Jongin tidak kaget saat secara perlahan melupakan makanan tersebut.

Jadi sambil menunggu waktu yang telah ditentukan, yaitu disaat liburan kuliah yang masih 2 bulan lagi lamanya membuat Jongin memanfaatkan waktunya dengan sangat baik untuk terus menikmati makanan favoritnya. Hampir setiap hari Jongin menyantap mie, gorengan, junk food, snack, es krim bahkan coklat. Membuat Sehun merinding membayangkan berapa berat timbangan Jongin sekarang.

Pernah Sehun bertanya dengan sikap aneh Jongin yang hanya di balas dengan sikap tak acuhnya, "Aku akan diet Hunniie, jadi aku akan memanfaatkan waktu berharga ini untuk menyantap berbagai jenis makanan sebelum dilarang nantinya", kata Jongin yang di dalam mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan. Sehun hanya bengong dan memutar matanya malas mendengarkan alasan konyol Jongin.

Hingga Sehun pun menjadi korban dalam aksi 'memanfaatkan sisa waktu'nya Jongin, karena dia terus di ajak makan ke berbagai jenis restoran, menemani Jongin memasak dan mencicipi hasil masakannya, dan menemaninya makan di tengah malam membuat berat badan Sehun pun juga ikut naik. Sehingga pada minggu ke 3 dengan berat hati Sehun menolak semua ajakan Jongin dan lebih memilih untuk berolahraga agar berat badannya menjadi stabil lagi.

"Hunniie~", Jongin masuk ke kamar Sehun dan langsung duduk di samping kasurnya. Sehun yang sudah hafal dengan tingkah Jongin akhir-akhir ini hanya diam tak menanggapi dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Sehun.." panggil Jongin lagi, dan akhirnya Sehun pun menyerah, bahaya kalau Jongin ngamuk dan memukul badannya, perlu diingat bahwa pukulan Jongin sangat sakit.

"Apa? Mau di temani makan lagi?" Tanya Sehun malas.

"Hehehe iya, ayok Hun temani aku" Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun dan berdiri agar Sehun beranjak dari kasurnya, tapi bukannya Sehun yang beranjak dari Kasur malah Jongin yang terduduk kembali dengan wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan wajah sehun.

Mereka saling menatap mata masing-masing, membuat jantung Jongin berdetak tak karuan dan salah tingkah. Oh lihatlah, padahal selama ini mereka selalu berdekatan, tapi tidak dengan situasi seperti ini.

Genggaman Sehun masih kencang di tangan Jongin, tak berniat untuk melepaskan dan wajah mereka masih sangat dekat, bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tak ada kata-kata keluar, hanya tatapan teduh penuh kasih sayang dan hembusan nafas mereka yang teratur.

'Ya Tuhan, bisakah waktu berhenti saat ini juga? Aku ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi, aku ingin menyentuh wajah rupawannya, aku ingin mencium bibirnya, aku, a-aku ingin menangis ya Tuhan. Apakah mencintai seseorang sesakit ini? bisakah kau mengerti perasaan ini Hun?' batin Jongin.

"Jonginiie" akhirnya Sehun bersuara dan melepaskan genggaman ditangannya, "Jong, pppffttt hahahhaha ada apa dengan wajah mu itu? Kau jelek sekali hahaha", dengan tak berperikemanusiaannya Sehun tertawa kencang dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin hanya untuk tertawa.

Jongin yang melihat perubahan sikap Sehun hanya terdiam, sungguh rasanya ingin menangis. Tapi, Sehun adalah sahabatnya, jelas dia tidak tau perasaan Jongin yang sebenarnya. Jika Sehun tahu mungkin dia tidak akan bersikap seperti itu. Dengan begitu Jongin hanya tersenyum miris dan mencubit perut Sehun.

"Menyebalkan! Ayok temani aku makan", dengan muka memerah menahan tangisnya Jongin masih ingin mengajak Sehun untuk menemaninya makan.

"Tidak! Berat badanku sudah naik karena kau jong. Aku tidak mau. Kau makan saja sendiri".

"Ck, kau benar benar benar sangat menyebalkan Oh Sehun!" dengan marahnya Jongin beranjak dari kasur Sehun.

"Hey Jong, ada apa dengan mu? Kau bilang ingin diet? Tapi kerjaanmu hanya makan, ck diet apanya."

"Hey Oh Sehun, kau sungguh sangat berisik. Kau sangat me.nye.bal.kan! Lihat saja nanti kalau aku kurus!" dengan menghentakkan kakinya keluar dan membanting pintu kamar Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya mengehela nafasnyaa, ''Haah biarkan saja, nanti dia juga lupa sama marahnya, Jongin tidak akan tahan lama dengan acara ngambeknya hahaha" kata Sehun dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

Setelah kejadian Sehun yang sudah tidak mau menemani 'memanfaatkan waktu' ala Jongin, akhirnya sahabat-sahabatnyalah kini yang menjadi sasaran berikutnya. Mereka secara bergantian menemani Jongin, namun yang masih bertahan adalah Yixing. Karena tubuh Yixing mau makan sebanyak apapun akan tetap sama berat badannya. Haahh sungguh irinya Jongin mempunyai badan seperti dia, bahkan Jongin hanya minun air putih segelas kecil pun berat badannya akan naik, ckckck.

Tibalah saatnya, setelah menunggu 2 bulan lamanya yang kalau menurut Jongin adalah waktu yang sangat sebentar membuat dia menjadi ragu, bisa tidaknya akan program diet yang akan di jalankannya. Semua berkumpul di apartemen Jongin. Sejak saat dimana mereka mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari Mr. Park, Apartemen Jongin kini selalu menjadi tempat berkumpul semuanya. Lalu Baekhyun memberikan beberapa lembar kertas untuk Jongin.

Terdapat beberapa list makanan yang boleh dimakan dan yang tidak boleh dimakan, tidak ada lagi yang namanya junk food, gorengan, makan tengah malam, makan lebih dari seporsi kecil, cemilan, snack, mie, es krim, bubble tea, susu, dan coklat.

Jongin hanya diperbolehkan makan buah-buahan, sayur-sayuran, makanan yang di rebus dan dikukus, makanan yang di bakar hanya di berolehkan sesekali, jus buah, dan air mineral tanpa dingin.

Sesak. Ya Jongin sesak nafas. Bukan, bukan karena kekenyangan, tapi karena melihat list makanan yang tidak boleh dia makan. Sungguh itu semua adalah makanan favoritnya.

Meskipun daftar makanan yang wajib di makannya juga favoritnya, -ingat? Jongin pemakan segala- tapi, hey membosankan sekali memakan itu sampai waktu yang tidak di tentukan. huuhh...

"Semangat Jonginiie, ingat tujuan awal mu untuk kurus oke" Luhan memberikan semangat setelah melihat raut muka Jongin yang ingin menangis.

"Kau bayangkan saja muka Sehun mu itu di piring, jadi biar kau selalu ingat tujuan mu Jong", saran dari Yixing dengan tangan yang memutar-mutar piring di udara.

"Bayangkan badan mu kurus, kau sendiri bilang kan kalau kau adalah calon model victoria's secret. Jadi biar ingat kau edit tubuh dari model itu lalu mukanya pakai mukamu, hahaah" saran kedua dari Baekhyun sambil mengedit beberapa foto model dengan mengganti muka Jongin di laptop.

"Apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya, intinya kau harus ingat kalau kau harus kurus dan mendapatkan Sehun! Semangat Jonginniee~", Luhan memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Karena terharu Jongin pun menangis. Betapa beruntungnya dia mempunyai sahabat-sahabat seperti mereka. Dengan penuh tekad dan tidak ingin mengecewakan sahabatnya, Jongin berjanji untuk melaksanakannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Jongin berdiri dengan kedua tangannya dikepal dan diangkat ke udara, mata di picingkan, dan raut muka yang serius.

"Terimakasih semuanya. Demi bumi dan langit, demi semua makanan yang aku cintai yang sebentar lagi tidak bisa aku cicipi, demi cinta ku pada Sehun, dan demi kalian, aku Kim Jongin, akan berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga. YEEAAHHH SEMANGAATTT!!!" Teriak Jongin penuh semangat.

PLAK

"Aww, YAAAK! Kyungsoo sakit!" keluh Jongin setelah Kyungsoo melempar satu pak tissue ke kepala Jongin.

"Kau sungguh mendramatisir Jong. ckck kau hanya akan melaksanakan program diet, bukan melaksanakan wajib militer. Selain lemak mu yang di perbaiki, otak mu juga harus di perbaiki", kata Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas melihat sikap berlebihan Jongin. Huuhhh...

Jongin hanya mendengus malas, jadi merasa menyesal dia menangis terharu karena sahabatnya tadi, yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah jongin dan atas perkataan Kyungsoo tadi. Karena terlalu asik mengobrol mereka sampai lupa untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk Jongin.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar ke supermarket, kalian tak apa kan aku tinggal disini? Kalian mau nitip makanan apa?" tawar jongin dan bersiap-siap.

"Kau pergi sendiri?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku akan minta antar oleh Sehun".

"Hmm bagaimana kalau aku dan Sehun saja yang membelinya, aku takut kau tidak akan membeli bahan yang ada di kertas itu dan yang ada malah membeli snack favorit mu yang tidak sehat itu. Jadi lebih baik aku yang membelinya", kata Luhan memberi saran dan meminta persetujuan dari teman-teman yang lain. Semua pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang panggilkan Sehun di kamarnya", Jongin berdiri dari sofa hendak menuju kamar Sehun tapi tangganya di tarik Luhan, "Biar aku saja, kau lihat saja lagi kertas dari Baekhyun. Kau kan belum lihat jadwal untuk makan pagi sampai malam". Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum, dan memberikan beberapa lembar won pada Luhan, "He'em trimakasih Lu". Luhanpun keluar dari kamar jongin dan menuju kamar Sehun.

Setelah kepergian sehun dan luhan yang sudah 5jam lamanya masih tak kunjung pulang juga membuat yang lain terheran. Pasalnya supermarketnya sangat dekat dengan apartemennya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 pm, Jongin sudah beberapa kali mengirimkan pesan dan menelpon Sehun bahkan Luhan, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Apakah mobil Sehun mogok? Atau macet? Tapi kalau macet itu tidak mungkin, haahh Sehunnaa kau dimana?" perasaan jongin menjadi tak tenang, mondar mandir mengelilingi apartemennya. Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat temannya telah tertidur. Jongin menutup pintu dan menuju kamar Sehun, membukanya secara perlahan dan menutupnya kembali. Jongin menuju ruang tamu, menyalakan tv untuk menunggu Sehun. Tak menunggu waktu lama Jongin pun tertidur di sofa dengan tv yang masih menyala.

"Ughh hmmm aaahh badan ku sakit sekali" Jongin duduk dan menyadari ada selimut yang mengahangatkannya semalam. "Perasaan semalam aku tidak memakai selimut. Haahh yasudahlah". Jongin mengucek mata dan bangun dari sofa, melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

"Oh astaga! Sudah siang ternyata. Apakah mereka sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak membangunkan ku?" Jongin berlari menuju kamarnya dan masih melihat teman temannya tertidur dengan tidak cantiknya, "Ckck apanya yang cantik, tidurnya saja begitu. Haahh niat mereka menginapkan untuk mengajak ku olahraga huuhh..". Ketika Jongin baru ingin membangunkan teman temannya, Jongin baru ingat tentang Sehun, "Aah Sehun!" pekik Jongin dan berlari menuju kamar Sehun dan membuka pintunya dengan kencang.

BRAK

"Oh astaga! Sehuuunnn..." membuka pintu dan melihat Sehun yang tertidur pulas membuat Jongin langsung memeluknya. Sehun pun bangun dari tidurnya karena merasa terganggu. "Haahhh Jong aku masih mengantuk!" kata Sehun dan kemudian kembali tidur.

"Sudah siang Hun, lagi pula kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Jam 2 pagi", balas Sehun seadanya dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Ya ampun Hun, kau ngapain pulang jam 2? Lalu Luhan dimana?" Jongin mengguncang-guncangkan badan Sehun meminta penjelasan.

"YA SAKIIT!" Sehun bangun dan duduk, "Setelah dari supermarket aku langsung mengantar Luhan pulang karena dia bilang dia tidak menginap disini, dan setelah mengantarnya aku bertemu teman kuliahku dan di ajak ke klub. Tapi tenang Jong, sumpah aku tidak minum dan macam macam", melihat muka Jongin yang ingin memukul dan marah disaat Sehun mengucapkan klub Sehun buru buru menjelaskan.

"Lalu belanjaan ku mana?"

"Aah aku lupa, masih ada di rumah Luhan. Biar aku yang mengambilnya. Tapi nanti siang ya Jong, aku mau tidur lagi. Dan kau! Keluar! jangan ganggu aku tidur kecuali kalau kau sudah memasak", Sehun mencubit pipi gembil Jongin dan tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut kepala Jongin setelah mengusirnya dan kini kembali tidur.

"Ck dasar pemalas" Jongin pun masih memperhatikan Sehun, merasakan bahwa tampilan Sehun berbeda. Tapi setelah mengingat kembali Sehunnya dari klub Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin pun keluar dari kamar Sehun dan menuju dapur untuk memasak. Biarkan saja temannya tidur tenang, tak usah di bangunkan. Jongin ingin memasak makanan favoritnya. Kalau dia membangunkan temannya maka yang ada hari ini dia hanya akan makan salad, hiiii~

Disaat makanan sudah matang, Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan tampilan yang sudah rapih degan tampilan casualnnya. menggunakan kaos hitam, jins, topi putih dan kaca mata hitamnya. Ughhh dengan kulit putih bersihnya, badannya yang bidang, wajahnya yang sangat tampan, dan tingginya yang semampai sungguh membuat mata Jongin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak ada kata bosan dengan melihat Sehunnya, baru bangun saja sudah tampan apalagi dengan tampilan rapihnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun dan muka yang memerah, membuat pipi gembilnya menjadi menggemaskan. Sehun yang melihat tingkah dan muka Jongin tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Cepat sekali, ku kira kau akan pergi siang" mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin yang menyiapkan makanan untuk Sehun.

"Aku ingin pergi dengan teman kampus. Aku akan mengambil belanjaan mu malam ya. Aku akan pulang malam, jadi kau tidak usah menunggu ku di sofa. Aku tidak mau kau sakit".

"He'emm" Jongin tersenyum hingga matanya hanya segaris. Pipinya merah membuat Sehun kembali gemas dan mencubit pipi gembilnya.

"Aku selesai. Aku pergi dulu ya Jong". Saat Sehun keluar barulah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Yixing datang dengan muka bantal ciri khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Aahh kalian tak berguna. Jam segini baru bangun, mana janji kalian yang ingin mengajak ku olahraga pagi? huh" kesal jongin. Mereka duduk dan terkekeh mendengar Jongin mengomel. "Maafkan kami. Besok kami akan membantumu oke", jawab Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, kalian makanlah. Aku sudah membuat sarapan". Jongin menyiapkan piring dan air minum. "Hmm, kau sudah sarapan kan Jongin?"

"Hmm sudah, setelah memasak aku memakannya. Aku mau mandi dulu ya. Setelahnya kalian bereskan sendiri, daahh", Jongin buru buru kabur agar tidak di teriaki oleh Baekhyun karena melanggar aturan yang tidak memakan makanan sehat, dan benar saja.

"JONGIIIIINNNNN!!! ..." suara menggelegar dari Baekhyun mengisi kesunyian apartemennya. Jongin hanya tertawa dan buru buru menuju kamar mandi.

Sehun dan Jongin baru saja sampai di apartemennya setelah mengantar Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing ke rumah masing masing. Mereka akan menginap kembali 2 hari lagi. Luhan juga sudah di kabari dan akan ikut menginap. Mereka akan menginap selama 7 hari, untuk memantau program diet Jongin selama seminggu.

Jongin duduk di sofa dan dengan tiba tiba Sehun berbaring di sofa dengan kepalanya di paha Jongin, "Haahh lelahnya". Pasalnya Sehun yang baru saja sampai di apartemennya harus kembali keluar dan mengantar teman teman Jongin ke rumah masing masing sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasih Jongin. Dengan iba Jongin mengelus rambut Sehun dengan lembut dan kasih sayang. "Terimakasih Hunniie, kau yang terbaik".

"Hmmm"

"Hmm, oh ya Hunniie, Tadi siang kau pergi kemana?"

"Hanya pergi kerumah teman kuliah dan makan di restoran" jawan Sehun dengan mata tertutup.

"Teman kuliah? Siapa? Chanyeol?"

"Bukan, hayolah Jong teman kuliah ku bukan hanya Chanyeol" Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin, lalu dengan tiba tiba Sehun berbalik menghadap perut Jongin lalu memeluknya. Jongin tersenyum dan masih mengelus kepala Sehun.

'Oh Tuhan, aku begitu mencantainya. Ingin terus mengelus rambutnya, dan di peluk olehnya. Buatlah ia juga mencintaiku Tuhan' batin Jongin.

"Nanti kau akan tahu Jong. Kau semangatlah kurus, dapatkan lelaki baik hati dan lebih tampan dari ku, yah meskipun itu mustahil karena hanya aku yang paling baik hati dan tampan hahah"

'Ya kau benar Hun, hanya kau. Hanya kau yang ada di hati ku, tidak ada yang lain. Bisa kah kau berharap bahwa hanya aku yang ada di hatimu?' batin Jongin.

"Ck percaya diri sekali kau. Sudah sana tidur di kasur mu".

"Tidak, disini saja. Kau juga seperti kasur, haahh kenapa tidak dari dulusaja aku tidur di tubuhmu", Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Jongin.

"Eh ..", muka Jongin memerah dan malu mendengar perkataan Sehun yang sangat ambigu, "YAA dasar mesuummm", Jongin mendorong Sehun hingga terjatuh lalu berlari ke kamarnya, menutup pintu dan bersandar di pintu berdiam diri mencermati perkataan Sehun dan tiba tiba teriak "Aaaakkhh bodoh kau Jong, mungkin maksud Sehun bercanda".

TOK TOK

"Jong kau salah paham, maksud ku hmm karena badan mu yang gendut itu.empuk jadi bisa aku jadikan bantalan, hmm .."

'Sial! tuh kan dia hanya bercanda dan apa katanya tadi? Bantal?' batin Jongin.

"Sehuuunnn! Kau menyebalkan! Sudah sana aku mau tidur dan jangan ganggu aku!"'teriak.Jongin dari dalam kamar. "Maafkan aku Jonginniie~" kata Sehun dan hanya dibalas dengan deheman Jongin.

Dua hari telah berlalu dan tibalah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Yixing, dan Luhan di apartemen Jongin di pagi hari untuk mengajak Jongin memulai segala program dietnya dengan sungguh sungguh. Mereka membagi tugas, Kyungsoo mendapat bagian olahraga, Luhan dan Baekhyun bagian memasak dan menyajikan makanan pagi sampai malam, Yixing bagian cemilan sehat, dan Sehun bagian untuk mengantar dan membeli kebutuhan. Sungguh Jongin adalah princess bertubuh besar~

# Hari pertama

"Jongiiinnn bangun! Yak!" diawali dengan pukulan dan seretan Baekhyun agar Jongin bangun dan cepat cepat bersiap untuk olahraga.

"Hah hah hah aku lelah, istirahat 15 menit saja ya" Jongin duduk dengan muka yang berkeringat dan merah, mengatur nafasnya lalu minum.

"Tidak! Ini baru 5 menit kau berlari tapi kau minta istirahat 15 menit. Ck cepatlaaahhh!" Kyungsoo menarik Jongin dan kembali berlari.

"Ini menu makanan mu hari ini Jonginniie" Luhan memberikan menu sarapan sehat untuk Jongin.

"Apa kau gila? Ini adalah porsi untuk bayi! Hanya sayur dan buncis? Apel? Oh astaga aku bukannya kurus tapi malah mati!" Protes Jongin yang dihadiahi timpukan di kepala Jongin.

# Hari kedua

BYURRR

"Astaga hiks EOMMAAA~" Jongin menangis karena kekejaman teman temannya.

"Cepat bangun dan bersiap siap atau ku guyur kau lagi Jong! Aku sudah membangunkan mu setengah jam yang lalu dan kau belum juga bangun. Ck cepatlah!" Dengan kejamnya Baekhyun menyiram Jongin dan Jongin hanya menyesal karena meminta bantuan pada teman setannya itu. Haaahhh...

"Hari ini kita tidak lari pagi dan olahraga di luar Jong", kata Luhan. "Yeeaaayyy, terimakasih Lu. Kau memang yang paling baik" Jongin memeluk Luhan dengan meloncat loncat senang. "Tapi kau akan senam dan yoga di dalam apartement mu ini" lanjut Kyungsoo mengingatkan dan Jongin hanya membulatkan matanya dan pasrah.

"Bukan begitu Jong! Kaki mu harus di tekuk" kata Luhan yang memimpin senamnya. "Kau menghina ku? Kaki ku ketahan oleh perut berlemak ku ini! Oh astaga yoga macam apa ini, membuatku bukannya tenang malah tersiska, hiks". kata Jongin sungguh frustasi.

# Hari ketiga

"Ini makan siang mu Jong, Kali ini dengan nasi" Kata Baekhyun dengan tersenyum manis. Jongin curiga karena senyum Baekhyun dan terbuktilah..

"Hanya 3 sendok makan nasi dan sayur lalu telur rebus yang di potong setengah, dan air putih satu liter tentunya. Jadi kalau kau masih lapar, kau harus banyak banyak minum". Kata Baekhyun yang sekarang malah tersenyum miring melihat ekspresi kaget Jongin.

"Jongin, ayo kita keluar dan berjalan santai di sore yang cerah ini", Kyungsoo mengajak dan dihadiahi pelukan Jongin karena akhirnya dia bisa bebas dan mungkin bisa membeli cemilan di pinggir jalan, haahh senangnyaa~

"Tunggulah Kyung, aku capek. Kau bilang jalan santai. Santai nenek moyang mu, ini bahkan sudah satu setengah jam kita berjalan tanpa tujuan, aku lelah!"

"Ini juga namanya olahraga Jongin ku sayang hahahha" Jongin dengan kaget dan menyesal telah menerima ajakan Kyungsoo yang ternyata hanya jebakan. Aahhh sial~

#Hari keempat

"Aku tidak mau makan cemilan itu lagi hari ini. Tolonglah Xing, berikan aku cemilan roti selay coklat atau keripik atau tidak sosis bakar seperti yang kau makan sekarang" Jongin memohon pada Yixing karena memberinya cemilan potongan buah apel dan pepaya dan segelas air minum hangat.

"Kau mau? Maka aku akan panggilkan baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk mengomelimu" kata Yixing sambil memasukkan sosis bakar ke mulutnya. Jongin hanya melihat isi makanan dipiring Yixing lebih indah dibanding isi dipiringnya.

"Ingat Jong, kau sudah tidak boleh memakan makanan ini. Terimalah dengan pasrah oke, ingat ini demi Sehun mu. semangaattt!!" Jongin tersenyum, hanya Yixing yang memberikan semangat dengan kelembutan. Tidak seperti teman teman lainnya.

"He'em, terimakasih yixingaahh".

# Hari kelima

"Aku lapaaarrr~" Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya di tengah malam karena kelaparan. Melihat teman temannya sudah pada tertidur membuat Jongin berani untuk mengendap endap keluar kamar menuju dapur. "Haahhh akhirnya aku bisa makan dengan tenang tanpa gangguan".

Jongin membuka lemari dapur dan mengambil satu bungkus cup ramen untuk di seduh, lalu membuka lemari pendingin untuk ngambil susu, dan air dingin. Disaat Jongin menutup pintu tiba tiba ...

"AAAKKKK"

BRUGH

PRAANGG

"Aawwhh" jongin terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan botol air, susu, dan juga cup mie ramen berserakan di lantai dapur. Jongin mengaduh kesakitan dan berniat ingin marah, disaat itu juga dia berteriak kembali.

"HYAAAAKK SETAAANNN!!"

PLAK

"Aku Baekhyun bodoh! Aahh kau telah merusak masker ku. Lihat?! Masker ku menjadi pecah pecah, haahh aku harus mengulangnya kembali, ck menyebalkan", Kata Baekhyun sambil tangannya memegang wajahnya.

"Hah ku kira hantu. Kau kenapa malam malam menggunakan masker warna hitam hah? Membuah ku hampir jantungan saja" Jongin berdiri dan membereskan kekacauan di lantai dapur.

"Kau mau makan malam?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata membulat lebar setelah melihat sampah yang Jongin ambil di lantai.

PLAK

"Yak sakit bodoh!" Jongin mengelus kepalanya yang habis dipukul oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau! Cepatlah bereskan dan tidur atau besok kau tidak ku beri makan sama sekali!" Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar dengan tangan di pinggang.

"Ck dia kira dia siapa? Eomma saja tidak pernah melarang ku makan semalam apapun" dengan suara pelan Jongin menggerutu kesal.

"Jong aku mendengarnya. Kalau kau tidak cepat ke kamar, kita tidak akan membantu mu lagi".

"Eh, ya ya ya aku segera kesanaaa!"

# Hari kelima

"Tunggu akuu! Hah hah istirahat sebentar ya Kyungiie, 5 menit saja" Jongin memohon pada Kyungsoo untuk beristirahat.

"Haahh baiklah. 5 menit tidak lebih".

#10 menit kemudian

"Kyungiie, istirahat Hah hah lagi yah hah hah, 5 menit lagi"

"Apa? Kau gila? 5 menit kemudian lari, 5 menit kemuadian istirahat. Tidak! Cepat ayok lari" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin, dan Jongin hanya pasrah.

"Setelah kau memakan cemilan soremu, kau harus menyapu, mengepel, mencuci piring, mengelap debu, membersihkan kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tamu dan tentunya kamar tidur mu" Kyungsoo memberikan peralatan kebersihan pada Jongin.

"Kamar ku juga" sahut Sehun menambahkan. Mata Jongin membola mendengar perintah tersebut.

'Ya tuhan, rasanya aku ingin mati saja' batin Jongin.

"Kita pergi ya Jongin, kita akan membelikan kebutuhan mu. Jangan lupa di bersihkan" Kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Sehun dan suara pintu yang tertutup.

"Sial! EMANG AKU PEMBANTU MU HHAAAHH?!".

# Hari keenam:

"Hayolah Jongin, kau bilang ingin ke mall karena kemarin tidak kita ajak, sekarang makanlah" Sehun membujuk Jongin dan memberikan potongan daging panggang.

"Bahkan kami membawa mu ke restoran favoritmu" kata Yixing.

Ya, memang benar. Alangkah baiknya teman temannya ini mengajaknya ke restoran favoritnya. Di mejanya bahkan sudah tersaji ayam goreng, daging sapi panggang serta jajangmyeon kesukaannya. Tapi makanan itu semua dijauhkan darinya, yang ada di mejanya hanyalah salad buah dan sayuran, bonusnya hanya 5 potongan daging sapi panggang serta air mineral.

Jongin meskipun tetap memakannya hanya saja pandangannya hanya tertuju pada makanan di sebrangnya. Haahh~

# Hari ketujuh:

Hari ketujuh merupakan hari penentuan. Jongin diberi kelonggaran, di perbolehkan untuk bersantai santai namun tetap harus menjaga pola makannya.

Pada malam harinya sebelum teman temannya pulang mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu. Baekhyun membawa timbangan dari kamar Jongin lalu meletakkannya di depanya. Situasi hening, ingin mengetahui secara cepat hasilnya.

"Haahh baiklah", Jongin berdiri dan menaikkan tubuhnya diatas timbangan. Jarum timbangan naik turun terus bergerak cepat dan perlahan berhenti.

"Hiks, HuuuaaaaaHuuuaaaaa Eommaaaaaa", semua terkejut melihat reaksi Jongin. Buru buru mereka menuju Jongin untuk melihat jarum timbangan berhenti di angka berapa. Setelah melihatnya semua hanya diam, dan menatap Jongin yang masih menangis.

"83,5 KILO?!," Jongin masih menangis, membuat Sehun duduk disamping Jongin dan memeluknya. "Hiks Hunniie, Aku bingung menangis karena senang atau sedih. Senang karena berat badan ku turun, sedih karena aku turun hanya 1,5 kg. hiks" Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Tak apa, besok kita berusaha lagi oke" Sehun mengelus kepala Jongin lembut.

"Hmm terimakasih untuk kalian, kalian adalah sahabat ku yang paling pengertian" kata Jongin dan dihadiahi pelukan dari teman temannya.

Karena sudah merasa Jongin sudah tenang, akhirnya mereka berpamitan. Kali ini mereka tak di antar oleh Sehun, karena Baekhyun membawa mobil jadi mereka pulang bersama Baekhyun. Sesuai perjanjian mereka akan datang 2 hari lagi untuk menginap.

Setelah Sehun mengantar teman-teman Jongin ke depan pintu, Sehun duduk kembali bersama Jongin. Memeluknya dan mengusap lembut rambut kepala Jongin. Jongin menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Sehun dengan nyaman.

"Hun"

"Hmm"

"Aku mengantuk" Jongin menatap mata Sehun dengan sayu karena mengantuk. Sehun menatapnya juga dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Lama, mereka saling menatap sangat lama. meresapi perasaan masing masing.

"Haahh baiklah, dasar bayi gendut besar", Kebiasaan Sehun. Setelah menghadapi situasi yang menurut Jongin adalah romantis pasti di akhiri dengan Sehun yang mengatakannya 'gendut'.

Sakit. Ya, sangat sakit. Jongin berusaha kurus hanya untuk Sehun, untuk membuatnya membalas perasaannya. Agar Sehunnya hanya melihatnya, bukan melihat wanita lain. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri selalu menyebutnya gendut. Ingat ketika seseorang yang kalian cintai menyebut kalian gendut atau jelek sekalipun, itu rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan. Ditambah sakit karena mencintainya dalam diam.

"Aish kau ini, ayok tidur", Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan bergandenfan tangan untuk menuju kamar mereka masing masing. Sesampainya di depan pintu mereka yang berhadapan, Sehun melepas genggaman Jongin.

"Masuklah, istirahat. Besok kita akan mencobanya lagi, SEMANGAAATT!!" Sehun berteriak dan tangannya mengacak acak rambut Jongin.

"Iya, semangat" Jongin tersenyum lalu mereka membuka pintu kamarnya. Disaat Sehun ingin menutup pintu Jongin memanggil namanya.

"Hun, terimakasih. Aku -mencintaimu- menyayangimu", Jongin tersenyum sangat manis ketika mengucapkannya. Sehun terdiam lalu membalas tersenyum.

"Hmm, sama sama. Aku juga menyayangimu". Balas Sehun lalu menutup pintunya. Jongin pun menuup pintunya dan bersender di pintu.

Menangis,

Menangis karena cintanya yang tak berbalas

Menangis karena hanya mampu mencintainya dalan diam

Menangis karena merasa dirinya tak sempurna untuk cintanya

...

TBC

...

note:

hay aku kembali lagii~ gimana? ceritanya makin aneh atau membosankan? hehe aku mau terimakasih yang sudah ngereview, memfollow dan memfav cerita abal2 ku ini hehehehe..

mohon untuk reviewnya lagi heheh biar aku semangat nulisnya dan tau kekurangan ku. terimakasiihhh... selamat berlibuurrr, muuaaahhh~


End file.
